Love Bites
by TatwsBlodyn
Summary: A monochrome love story in an AU that I came up with some late night. Rated M for smut, probable language and gore to follow. Be warned, there is blood.
1. Chapter 1

A long, slow drag on her cigarette, her bangs falling in her face as she leaned forward slightly. Arching her back from the wall she leaned against, ash dropping from the end of her cigarette, she looked up, golden eyes sparking with interest. She adjusted the simple jacket, one hand coming up to pull the cigarette from her lips, exhaling a lungful of smoke as she slipped her hand into the jacket pocket. Leaning back again she tilted her head, placing the lit cigarette between her lips again.

This one was pretty.

"Are you Bella?" The girl swallowed hard, and the golden-eyed woman blinked slowly, her cat ears twitching on the top of her head at the way this girl spoke her name. A touch of fear in her voice.

She likes it. Her lips began to split in a dangerous smile. "Bella_donna_, sweet thing." The young woman huffed and the dark-haired woman frowned, the cigarette sagging a touch in her lips, her brow knotting.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I just want to get back at my dad so just give me a hickey, okay? Nothing more." The dark-haired woman smirked at the slightly lighter brunette, puffing smoke into her face. The young woman coughed, leaning away and batting at the eye-watering smoke. The other woman leaned back against the wall, picking invisible scraps of lint from her plain shirt, brushing off the thigh of her loose jeans.

"No."

"What? Why not!?"

"I don't deal with brats."

"I am very prepared to pay you!"

At this, the smoker dropped her cigarette and crushed it under the toe of her ratty shoe, grabbing the other young woman by the collar she pulled her in close. "I don't get paid for this bullshit." She was then shoved roughly away. The other woman huffed, stomped and turned away, marching off. The woman arching a brow before reaching into her other jacket pocket, grabbing out her pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Dirty habit." The dark-haired woman looked up, finding a white-haired woman standing before her, her arms crossed tightly under her bust. "Blake Belladonna, right?" Blake cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly.

"I am." She pulled her cigarette away from her own lips, now interested in this pale girl with the shocking blue eyes and the slim scar down the left side of her face. "What can this little gutter cat do for you?" Her words were a deep purr in the back of her throat, deep in the base of her chest.

"You can stop calling yourself such a name, for a start." The girl huffed, crossing her arms firmly. "And you know exactly what you can do." She watched as the cat Faunus cocked an eyebrow, a smirk coming to her lips.

"I suppose I do. Do I at least get to know your name?"

"Weiss... Schnee."

"Of _the _Schnees?"

"Do you know any others?"

"I suppose I don't."

Weiss' face burned red, Blake slowly placing the unlit cigarette back into its packet, placing the packet in her pocket as she began to walk. "C'mon, heiress. We can find somewhere else to talk about this in more... _Depth_."

The way Blake spoke sent a shiver down Weiss' spine, and she swallowed hard, following the slim, athletic build of the other woman. Her wild, black locks, her twitching ears and her slightly bunched shoulders giving her a dull beacon to follow through the crowds and into the darker part of town. They came to a dirty, run-down motel. Weiss sneering slightly.

"I'm sorry, is it not up to your standards, Heiress?" The dark-haired Faunus chuckled, watching how the Schnee heiress rolled her shoulders and straightened them, tilting her head back.

"It is, but I suppose it is all you can afford." Amusement sparked in Blake's eyes as she nodded her towards the front desk, sliding a small amount of money to the clerk. She took the key he offered, inspected the room number and grunted softly, nodding for Weiss to follow her. She watched as the cat sauntered away, her ears flicking to and fro, her hips swaying slightly and her hands buried in her jacket pockets. Weiss strode after her, watching as she shouldered open the door to the musty, run-down apartment.

Weiss wrinkled her nose at the state of it. The broken TV, the dirty, musty mattress with no covering apart from a threadbare blanket and a few wafer-thin pillows, the window had been boarded up, small shards of glass still littering the windowsill. Light filtering in through the planks of wood, the dust motes twitching in the newly-disturbed air.

Weiss felt her breath hitch in her chest, her eyes flicking around the room, her jaw clenching as she took in a deep, slow, calming breath. She slowly rested her eyes on the dark woman before her who was slowly pulling off her jacket, her golden eyes half-lidded and her hair falling in torrents over her shoulders.

Weiss chewed her bottom lip, suddenly unsure as Blake looked up at her slowly, her hands pausing at the hem of her plain shirt. "You can walk out now, if you want. I'm not going to make you stay, Schnee." Weiss grit her teeth and her brow pulled together as a frown touched her lips.

"My name is Weiss, and we are doing this. I just don't like the idea of it being on such a dirty mattress. And I don't want you to mark me." Blake laughed softly, watching as Weiss pulled off her own jacket, her clothes being placed neatly on one of the spare chairs, and Blake's own clothing being dropped recklessly on the floor.

Weiss turned back to the woman, a swallow tugging at her throat, the sight of her taught and toned body only hidden behind flimsy pieces of light cloth, her golden eyes rolling slightly as a hand waved towards her. Weiss was shocked back into action, removing her own underwear as Blake removed her own.

Then, they stood naked, facing each other. Blake's shoulders tilted back slightly, her head tilted up and her hips slanted forward slightly, showing her own feeling of dominance, with Weiss slightly hunched, trying to hide her body out of shyness. Blake hummed and drifted forward, her warm hands ghosting over the heiress' cool skin, a hand touching her chin, tilting her head back, molten eyes sparking with concern. "Do you want to stop?" She asked, deep in her chest. Weiss felt her arms slowly relax and fall to her sides, her own eyes blinking slowly and a hard swallow pulling at her throat again as she slowly shook her head.

The first kiss was slow, gentle, giving a feeling of false comfort, of false gentleness. Weiss knew there would be bites from the fangs that were beginning to softly tease at her lips, but she melted into the kiss nonetheless, the rough, calloused fingers running through her hair, pulling out the off-centre ponytail and letting it fall in long, icy, soft strands down her back.

They pulled away from each other, breath coming in hard pants. Weiss gave a slight smile and Blake chuckled softly, pulling her closer. Blake's lips pressed gently at the unmarked skin of the heiress's throat, gentle sucks leaving red welts that would be gone within an hour. The heiress gasped, her fingers tangling into the dark mane of the other woman, tugging softly at the strands. Blake groaned from deep within her throat, her fingers moving from Weiss' hair, trailing a slow path down her back to cup her buttocks.

Weiss gave a soft gasp and jerk in her hands as Blake lifted her slightly, Weiss squeaked at the lift and as she was dropped back on the bed. Her fingers tangling into the scratchy, thin blanket as she leaned up, watching the cat Faunus slowly lean down. A knife-edged smirk playing with her satin lips as she hovered above the heiress, her lips brushing against Weiss' cheek, murmuring soft comforts into her ear.

Weiss gave a soft tremble, her breath rattling in her chest. She grit her teeth, clenched her jaw and bucked her hips. She then felt the dull claws of the Faunus press down on her hips, just threatening to prick the skin. Her teasing tongue and sharp teeth leaving tiny imprints across the curve of the heiress' shoulder. She traced across her skin to her breasts, giving soft nibbles and sucks, making Weiss gasp, which was music to Blake's ears, her teeth pressing into the pale girl's sensitive skin as she grinned, moving steadily lower.

Weiss felt her breath catch at the feel of the Faunus' rough tongue down the curve of her stomach, her teeth barely touching skin until Weiss hissed. "Bite me." She snarled, her fingers finding Blake's thick locks, her golden eyes raising from the alabaster skin below her to the piercing blue eyes looking down at her with a dark, heated fervour. Her ears flicked, her mouth moving steadily lower, her tongue following the line of bone on her lip, a low purr echoing from her throat as the heiress ground her teeth. Her fangs sinking into skin on the pale girl's hip, blood pooling up from the red mark as the woman pulled away, giving the bite a slow, gentle lap. Watching at the pale-haired woman's skin twitched and trembled with her ragged breathing.

Weiss gave off a low groan, her eyes screwing shut as her thighs trembled under the cat's sharp claws. Deep, red welts being as Blake's fingers seared downwards, then climbed back up, instinct carrying Weiss as her thighs parted, her eyes rolling as she felt the hot breath of the Faunus against her core. The pale woman's breath stuttering in her chest at the first rough lick, her hips bucking slightly as the dark head pulled away slightly, and Weiss' blue eyes flickered open, already feeling sweat bead on her forehead and neck, a droplet skimming down her cheek as she began to pant softly. Blake's amber eyes intent as she gave a deep purr, her claws digging ever deeper into Weiss' thighs, letting pain mingle with her arousal, which was quickly replaced by pleasure as Blake's tongue returned.

Weiss was lost, her eyes closing as her breath came in sharp, hard pants. Her fingers digging into the threadbare blanket, her head tilting back into the thin pillows, her thighs trembling under the Faunus's rough grabs, claws drawing blood to the surface but never puncturing, just leaving a crisscross of deep, red welts. Weiss' hips bucked with a flick of Blake's tongue, a cry shattering the breathy silence as she curved her body, her toes curling as Blake's tongue refused to relent, hitting all the right places, driving Weiss insane.

Weiss could feel the threat of teeth against her folds and she moaned louder as Blake sucked just right and all the tension in her body snapped at once. She gasped and cried out again, her heels digging into the bedspread, her fingers curling into the mussed blankets, her wiry arms pulling at them as she felt the dulled sensation of the Faunus' tongue, still working her pleasure. Eventually, Blake pulled away, wiping at her chin with a grin. "How was that, heiress?" Weiss couldn't help but chuckle.

Blake slowly moved to lay beside her, her back against the headboard as she took a few deep breaths, getting her breath back, her eyes half-lidded. Weiss moved to look up at her, the proud body, a few flecks of scars here and there, her toned stomach twitching as Blake moved, running her fingers through her own hair. Weiss then made a decision.

Moving on shaky legs, Weiss moved slowly, crawling towards Blake, laying soft kisses against her waist, tracing upwards to her ribs, making a mental count of the number, trying to calm her shaking hands as they crept across Blake's thighs. She felt Blake's slow breathing against her lips as her ribs expanded, and she moved her soft, gentle kisses towards her breast, and then up across her chest. Raising on weak knees until she straddled the other woman, who placed gentle hands across the risen claw marks across her thighs. Weiss pulled away slightly, just in time to see the Faunus wince, her ears flicking back.

"I liked it." Weiss hummed, and the golden eyes focused on her, the cat's ears flicking forward again. Weiss smiled gently, placing a soft kiss against Blake's lips. "And I know you probably don't do this, but I'd like to see you again, get to know you, outside of be-" Her words were cut off by the cat's laughter, and a blush burned her cheeks as she glared downwards, at the collarbone of the Faunus, her fingers tightening at Blake's toned waist.

"I'd like that, Weiss." Blake hummed, placing a gentle kiss against Weiss' lips, one which Weiss hurriedly returned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I've just never been asked out before." Weiss cocked an eyebrow, a slight, disbelieving frown coming to her lips before she sighed and shook her head, placing her forehead against Blake's shoulder. Her hand slowly trailing across Blake's navel, her fingers barely brushing the skin, Blake's breath catching in her throat.

"You're going to have to tell me what you like."

"First I wanna know what you're doing, heiress."

"Returning the favour, I guess?"

"Stop guessing, start doing."

Blake's voice had reduced to a growl, pulling her into a much harsher kiss, a grumble low in her chest as her fangs caught on Weiss' lips again. Weiss' hand moved slowly lower, fingers teasing at her, watching Blake's face for her reactions, a twitch of lip, a deep breath, a twist of hips under hers, and Weiss felt powerful. Managing to find a rhythm at Blake's urgings, moving her fingers and thumb experimentally, watching for the biggest reactions, giving the cat sweet, soft kisses as she came, her fingers pressing softly against Weiss' thighs.

Slowly, they pulled away, Blake panting gently, a smile on her lips, lips which Weiss realised tasted of herself and copper. A blush flushed across her cheeks as she looked down, running a hand over the now-crusted bite mark, a wince touching her face as she felt some of the dried blood flake off.

"We should get you in the shower, heiress." Blake hummed playfully, pulling Weiss closer, kissing her forehead softly. "Later, though. For now, I just want you to stay here." Weiss blushed lightly and hummed in agreement, her own arms wrapping around Blake's torso.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower was cool, a delightful contrast against her feverish skin. She sighed and bowed her head, letting the water run through her white tresses, her blue eyes closed as her hands ran carefully over her arms, jumping at the sound of the shower door being opened before relaxing at the familiar feeling of the slightly clawed fingers touching her shoulders, running down the curve of her spine. "Hey, it's alright." Blake murmured softly, protecting a clean rag with her body against the cold spray. "This is gonna hurt." Blake spoke in much gentler tones than their first meeting, the cloth being gently pressed to the wound on her hip, making Weiss wince.

"What do you have on there?" Weiss hissed as the rag was slowly moved, removing the dried blood and opening the wound anew.

"Warm water right now, but as soon as we get out of the shower, we're dressing it, along with the scratches on your thighs." Blake hummed, the rag moving a slow, warm trail across to her other hip and down her thighs. The feeling reminded Weiss far, far too much of Blake's tongue. She shivered involuntarily, biting back a gasp. Blake rose a questioning eyebrow and Weiss simply shrugged.

Giving a soft chuckle, Blake continued to clean the other woman, before turning up the heat in the shower and beginning to wash herself, giving off a soft sigh as she did, running her fingers through the thick black curls of hair, grabbing the large bottles of shampoo and conditioner that Weiss had failed to notice before.

"So uh, you use this room regularly?" Weiss asked, what she hoped was casually, her back turned to Blake as she washed herself, steering clear of the angry, reddened marks. She tried to keep the hurt from her chest, after all where she first heard of Belladonna, the Pretty Woman, or the Deadly Nightshade, depending on who you ask, was from one of her entourage of women her father had set up around her as 'friends', though they were more pawns to keep a close watch on her every move. They had been chatting idly, not knowing Weiss was nearby, and the name came up, and how she was used to 'get back at fathers'.

Blake basically took out all of her rage about how her people were treated, about her heritage, in rough sex with those who treated her family, her people so badly, with their daughters. But never once had Blake been on the receiving end of gentle caresses, of soft kisses, and not once in her life, had Blake been asked on a date. Blake tried not to laugh.

"Is that a problem?" Blake hummed, washing the shampoo from her hair, being careful of her ears. She was interested in this girl, not because she was _the_ Schnee daughter, the pride of her daddy's eye since Winter went a little off the rails a few years back and did some things Daddy didn't like, and as such was removed from the public eye, only to thrust the younger daughter forward, head held high and shoulders back like a _true_ lady. Oh if only daddy could have seen how his daughter was writhing under her touch, her claws, her teeth, he would have a heart attack. Blake did grin at the prospect. But Weiss was, truly interesting. She was an enigma, only said what the news wanted to hear, but there was always a dark fury behind the practiced smile, always daggers in her eyes with the loving smile as she looked to her father.

_My daughter's wound was an accident, she was helping a poor Faunus, who simply went rabid…_

Of course she was.

That was why Weiss came to Blake, which was why Weiss sought out the town bike, in the darkest reaches of the Faunus slums, because a Faunus was the one who marred her.

Of course.

Blake began to laugh, cutting off Weiss' reply and Weiss felt her shoulders droop, thinking Blake was laughing at her, tears burning in her eyes as she tried to finish washing herself as quickly as possible in order to get away from the embarrassment. She paused as she felt fingers in her long tresses, rubbing so softly at her scalp, the faint smell of shampoo hitting her, and the realisation crashed over her that Blake was washing her hair, and a smile came unbidden to her lips.

"Sorry, I was thinking about your father and what he would think about this." Blake hummed, her claws scratching ever so pleasantly at Weiss' scalp, making Weiss hum, a smile pulling wider, showing a touch of teeth, a smile that was never presented to the cameras.

"He would hate it, hate that your touching me, marking me, that you've been anywhere near me, he would hate that we've kissed, that we've…" Her voice trailed off, a blush coming over her as she hunched her shoulders, her hands pausing in washing herself.

"That we've had sex." Blake finished, moving Weiss forward a few steps with a gentle pressure, washing her hair free of shampoo, being slow and meticulous.

"Yes. That we've had sex. But he would hate the most is that your fingers are in my hair. He would probably get it all cut off." She gave a weak smile, Blake's hands having paused. "I'm not having my _near-perfect_ child, who is _already_ tainted by the presence of her _sister's_ blood whom has brought shame upon all of us tainted further by having dirty Faunus fingers in her hair!" Weiss spoke in a nearly perfect imitation of her father's voice, deep and growling, a snarl to it which displayed anger which Blake could only guess how many times she had been the victim of. "Bzzt!" Weiss moved her hands, as if to imitate shaving the head of someone standing in front of her. "It would all be gone, and I would be under house arrest, like my sister, at least until it grew back to a respectable length." Weiss gave a slow, sad smile, one which Blake could barely see over Weiss' shoulder, but which broke her heart all the same. She moved her hands from Weiss' hair and slowly wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders, pulling her close, her voice taking on a protective tone.

"He won't touch you again, Weiss. He won't hurt you again." Her voice was a grumble, dropping ever lower with every word, especially when she noticed how Weiss had been running her finger across the scar on her eye as Blake promised her father wouldn't hurt her again, that simply made Blake draw her ever closer. "I'll get you out of there, I'm not gonna let you hurt like that anymore." Blake snarled, her ears perked and her claws pricking the palms of her own hands.

"Stop." Weiss spoke simply, authority in the simple word and Blake slowly unravelled her hands, feeling a small rivulet of blood drip from her fingers. "Stop it. Blake, do you know how many people have promised me that?" She stepped from Blake's hold, her brow knitted together, out of anger or worry, Blake couldn't tell. "So many people have promised me that. 'Don't worry, Ms. Schnee, we'll make sure you're safe.' 'Don't panic darlin' we won't hand you over to him.' Over and over and over, again and again, the same meaning with different words each time. Reporters who have promised to bring the truth to light, social services who were contacted by the family doctor, who, may I add, has _been missing since the day he last saw me_, police officers who saw me on the street, and every time they either went missing or were bought out, Blake." Weiss' voice slowly filled with more and more venom, and Blake saw just how much of a burden this was on her shoulders. Weiss had stopped asking for help, not because she never got it, but because it always hurt the people around her.

"Don't promise me freedom, Blake, I'm a pretty little caged songbird and I'll be that until the day I die. I will never be free from his grip, he has made doubly sure of that." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, her head bowing. "Hell, when I get home and the maid sees all this, I'll probably be punished." Her smile was weak, sad, broken. "Don't expect to see me again, Blake, on the news or otherwise. This was stupid." Weiss began to step out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels that had been left by what could be called the cleaning staff, slowly wrapping herself in it, leaving Blake dumbfounded.

"Weiss?" She called softly, turning off the shower and following her, her hands trembling at the weight of information she had just been given.

"I won't tell anyone it was with you, don't worry. I'll make up some story, I've done it enough times." She barked a laugh, drying herself and beginning to dry her hair, cussing lightly as she forgot to add conditioner. "It's going to be a bird's nest tomorrow." Weiss laughed weakly, her back still to Blake. "If I have it tomorrow." She mused, wringing out the worst of the water.

"Weiss that's not what I'm worried about. I promise I'll help you, okay? I'm not going to go anywhere, I don't care how much danger I'm in, and you're in more. And plus, a cat's job is to hunt down pretty little songbirds and free them, isn't it?" Weiss by this point had looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide and disbelieving, her mouth hanging open and Blake gave a wide, roguish grin, trying to give off an air of confidence she didn't have. "We'll be okay, Weiss, I promise."

She stepped forward, giving Weiss a gentle kiss, her fingers tangling into her hair, smiling gently as she pulled away. "I've marked you with my own teeth, so I should really say something about you being mine, but you're your own woman, Weiss. I know this deep in my heart, and I'm gonna help you to be free and to be your own woman. I'm not gonna stand by and let your dad rule over you anymore." Another soft, chaste kiss sealed the promise, and Weiss couldn't help but smile, tears flowing fast down her cheeks as she rested her forehead on Blake's still-damp shoulder.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss stirred slowly, her nose wrinkling as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes, a yawn tugging at her jaw. Then she heard it again.

_Tik_

_Tik tik_

_Tik_

Slowly swinging her legs from the plush bed, Weiss moved to the patio doors, her room being on the ground floor, as per her request, pulling open the curtains, she bit back a squeal of fright at the two bright pockets of gold in the moonlight, her eyes adjusting to take in the form of Blake, grinning wide and with her claws resting on the window pane. Giving a gentle sigh, Weiss quietly opened the door, letting it glide open smoothly and let in a blast of chill air, trembling softly in her thin nightgown.

Then Blake swooped in, closing the door quietly behind her before pulling her into a powerful kiss, her hands hungry and roving, claws tugging at the fabric of her nightgown down her back. Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Weiss panted softly. "Not here." Her own blue eyes filled with an intensity that Blake knew her own eyes mirrored. She grinned wide again, running her fingers through the long, white tresses.

"I'm glad you've still got it." Blake murmured quietly, pulling away with a quiet smirk. "Get dressed, we're going out." Weiss rose an eyebrow but said nothing, walking to her wardrobe and changing clothes as quickly as she could, not exactly unaware of the hungry eyes on her form.

Soon after, they were running across the Schnee grounds, both trying to keep their giggles under control until they were off the grounds and a fair way away from the grounds, then they both burst into laughter, Blake pulling the heiress close with a fierce kiss, grinning into her lips.

"Let's go back to my place." Blake smiled, nuzzling Weiss' jaw, giving soft kisses across it. Weiss smiled and nodded. Taking Blake's hand and entwining her fingers with the Faunus'.

"So, you're telling me, your dad won't be mad?" Blake spoke, swallowing down the leftover tuna pasta. They had gone to her home, a simple apartment she shared with her mother, who had been awoken by the two teenagers and had received promises of peace in the night and had welcomed Weiss before shouting at her daughter and tugging on her ear, demanding to know why she didn't come home for dinner and asking if she had eaten anything.

Blake had admitted to her negligence while rubbing her tugged-on ear, something Weiss nearly laughed at. She had never had such authoritarian love. Her father was authoritarian, but there was no love found. The nursemaids were simply too coddling and forgiving to give any sort of tough love. She used to see how far she could push them. She was such a spoiled brat when she was younger.

"He won't. Well, he would if he knew where I really was, but he didn't see me all yesterday and he doesn't know my personal life, so as far as he needs to know, I'm staying at a friend's house for the next few days to a week. I've drifted around the city for a month before and he barely cared." Weiss shrugged, picking at Blake's salad with a cheeky smile as Blake narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Sounds much different from the guy you told me about last month." Blake murmured, popping another chunk of tuna into her mouth, glancing to the clock which read a far-too early AM to be awake.

"As long as I don't do anything which brings us bad press, or go against his express wishes, he doesn't really care. If I told him I was having sex with my Faunus…" Weiss trailed off, looking to Blake expectantly who swallowed and waved her fork in the air nonchalantly.

"Girlfriend."

Weiss blushed.

"My Faunus Girlfriend, he would have my hide to cover one of his new chairs, whereas if he just thinks I'm staying at a schoolmate's house for a few days or a week, he doesn't much care. As long as I don't bring shame, he doesn't really give a damn." Another sneaky grab of some of Blake's pasta had her laughing.

"Sounds like a pretty shitty deal, but hey, at least we've got a way to see each other." Blake purred, her eyes darkening and Weiss shoved her hand into the Faunus' face, a grin splitting her lips as Blake made a mock cry of pain. "You win, fair warrior! Take anything you like from me, my food, my… virtue." Blake purred, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. That was, until Weiss took the bowl of salad and began to eat it herself.

"So, you read this book-"

"Using the term loosely."

"This… literature."

"Far, far too generous."

"Words on paper."

"I'll allow it."

"But beside the point, you seem to read this pretty religiously."

"What makes you say that?"

Weiss held up the black and red cover, 'Ninjas of Love' emblazoned on the front. The spine cracked and hanging off the book, the pages held in precariously. "It's practically falling apart Blake."

"You can't prove I read it. It could be my mom's."

"I found it under your bed."

"It was planted."

"Why can't you just have something normal like, pornographic magazines."

"I probably have some of those around from when my older brother used to have this room, want me to find 'em?"

"Blake…"

All the same, Weiss couldn't stay mad at the cool smile of her girlfriend, or the way she kissed her, the way she kissed her was sinful and _very convincing_. Pulling away, Weiss smiled and laughed, listening as Blake's mother called out, saying her farewells for the day, and Blake replying. After hearing the door close, doing a mental count before giving a low growl and pouncing on the heiress, who was laughing loudly, only silenced when kissed.

Laying on Blake's double bed, Weiss hummed happily, curled into the Faunus, who wrapped her own arm around Weiss' shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, Weiss closed her eyes slowly, drawing a gentle pattern on Blake's stomach. "Blake, can I ask you something?" She looked up and saw the Faunus' ears twitch, her golden eyes looking down to the young woman lying next to her. "Am I the only one you've had sex with lately?" Her voice was a low murmur, nervous and soft. She felt Blake shift, wrapping her arm around her tighter, her other hand coming to Weiss', tangling their fingers together and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course you are, Weiss. For as long as we're dating, I'm all yours." Blake smiled, and Weiss relaxed visibly, her body curving more into Blake's, her thumb running across the Faunus', singing a gentle, lilting tune that she loved since childhood, Blake relaxing herself listening to it, her arm that was wrapped around Weiss shifted slightly again, enough to allow her hand to begin drawing gentle, invisible patterns up and down Weiss' upper arm, enjoying the feeling of their naked skin pressed together, enjoying the feeling of the loving warmth, making her sigh in bliss.

"Although it also depends on your definition of 'lately'."

Blake laughed out loud as Weiss slapped her stomach, leaving a fierce red handprint, her own grin coming easy to her lips.

"Blake I've got to go." Weiss sighed, held tight by the Faunus girl, currently wrapping her lithe, powerful arms around Weiss by the waist, still laying on the bed and giving a loud groan.

"One more night."

"No more nights."

"One more day."

"No more days."

"One more hour?"

"Blake."

Weiss sighed, pinching at her brow. "Blake I'll get into trouble." At this point, Blake slowly unwound her arms from Weiss, sitting up on the bed, watching her girlfriend get dressed with a sigh, watching as she pulled off the loose clothes that she had abducted from Blake and into her own clothing, which now appeared far too tight and stuffy. Blake felt her heart sink.

"Are you sure I can't even walk you part of the way?" Blake whined, her shoulders slumping as she saw Weiss shake her head, moving over to her with a soft frown.

"I'm sorry Blake, but not in daylight. I'm taking a risk leaving here in the day, but you live in a fairly good neighbourhood and as long as my father doesn't find out what apartment I came out of, I can just play it off as my friend lives in the same building." Blake nodded slowly, she knew. All the same, she wanted to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible, not knowing how much longer she could have with her. She slowly reached out for her, pulling her in and resting her forehead on Weiss' stomach. Weiss smiled softly and ran her fingers through the soft, black tresses of the other woman, rubbing at her feline ears softly, forcing a purr from Blake's throat.

"We'll see each other soon, Blake. I promise. You've just got to be patient. I have your number on my scroll, I'll message you with a time." Blake nodded softly, trying to hide her frown behind pleased purrs. She hated having to sneak around like this, having to keep each other secret. She hated this so much. But she would do anything for Weiss at this point. The past week had been blissful, had been something she had never thought she could get, it wasn't a quick fling, and it sure as hell wasn't stable, but not because of them, but all the same, it was something pretty special.

"I've got to go." Weiss murmured, pulling Blake's chin up to face her, bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon, Blake." Weiss smiled, rubbing her ears one last time before leaving, calling out her thanks to Blake's mother, who responded joyously. She sat on the bed, listening to the front door shut and she mentally counted.

Then she felt the sobs push through.


	4. Chapter 4

Bake gave a slow, trembling exhale, watching the smoke spiral away as it let her lungs, the taste coating her tongue and mouth, a grimace coming to her lips as she could smell it on herself. Weiss wouldn't touch her without a change of clothes, thus why Blake had a change of clothes in a vacuum pack in her backpack. She exhaled slowly again, trying to keep her heart calm. She glanced up and down the street, leaning heavily on the concrete wall as she took another slow inhale of smoke. She was nearly down to the filter. Glancing to her left, she felt herself perk up and she grinned, seeing the white woman walking down the street like she owned it, the streetlamps looking light spotlights as she drifted through them. Dropping her cigarette and stubbing it out with her toe, Blake grinned as she approached.

"Hey, I need to get changed before we hu-"

Blake's voice was smothered by Weiss' fingers twining into the collar of her jacket, pulling her close, the fist twisting in the heavy fabric as she kissed her, hard and full of frenzy. Weiss could taste the smoke and ash on her tongue, the soft groan into her lips stunk of smoke and coated Weiss' mouth with the taste. Slowly, Weiss pulled away, and Blake looked delighted and dazed, reaching for her, only to have Weiss flinch away. "Let's just get to the motel."

Blake swallowed slowly, giving a gentle nod. "Alright." Weiss walked away, leaving Blake to follow, and wonder why the kiss felt so… _Sad._

Getting inside the room, Blake dropped her bag, grabbing the fresh set of clothes and beginning to get undressed, opening up the bag and taking it with her into the shower. "Where are you going?" Blake looked over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow.

"For a shower, to wash the smell of smoke out of my hair." Weiss shook her head, looking up at her with a slight frown on her lips. Blake swallowed slowly at the sight, slowly placing down the change of clothes and approaching her as she sat on the end of the bed, looking up at the taller woman who came to stand infront of her, running her gentle fingers through Weiss' long tresses of hair. Weiss tilted her head into Blake's touch, the tension she usually carried in her shoulders and back melting away at the feeling of the calloused fingers running across her scalp, the blunted claws running across the shell of her ear as Blake began to pull away again, giving a gentle smile. Weiss caught her hand by the wrist, kissing Blake's palm and murmuring soft words of love. Blake felt a grin split her lips and she pulled away again.

"I'll be back in two minutes. I really need a shower." Weiss nodded slowly, watching as the faunus left. She felt her shoulders sag further as the shower switched on, sobs catching in her throat before she swallowed them down. This was going to be the last time. This had to be the last time. She needed to be honest with Blake. She looked up, her lower lip red and puffed from her worriedly chewing on it, she felt all words that she was going to say die at the back of her throat at the sight of Blake before her. Her curled hair laying nearly flat and dripping down her naked body, the toned muscles flicking under her skin as she rose the towel to softly dry her feline ears, her golden eyes hazy as she moved towards her clothes.

"Blake." Weiss croaked, breaking Blake out of her reverie, who glanced over to her, flicking her ears under the towel. She rose an eyebrow and turned slightly on one foot, her hips swivelling, making Weiss' throat go dry. "Don't put on any clothes." Weiss murmured, and Blake gave a slow smirk, one which brightened her eyes as she pulled off the towel from her head, her skin still glistening with droplets of water.

"You're not usually this up for it. Gentle hints, you run your fingers across my skin as I'm getting dressed. You're not usually this forward." Her ears flicked forward and a smirk pulled at her lips, showing just a touch of her fangs, and Weiss trembled down to her toes.

Weiss swallowed hard, giving a soft snort. "Just come here, dolt." She murmured, her voice barely on the edge of hearing. Blake laughed slowly, approaching her with swinging hips and a teasing smirk. Blake stopped before Weiss, who looked up to her through her long lashes, her hands resting softly on Blake's hips, pulling her slightly closer as she leaned up, laying soft kisses across her damp stomach, her warm breath ghosting across her skin, making Blake hum as she ran her fingers into Weiss' hair, her sharp claws pricking lightly at her scalp, a soft gasp echoing from her lips as Weiss' teeth softly brushed against her skin, her muscles flinching beneath her skin.

"Weiss" Blake grumbled softly, her hands running through the other woman's hair, fingers trailing down her clothed back, tugging at the fabric in a show of wanting it removed. Weiss smirked against Blake's stomach, leaning back and pulling off her jacket and shirt, leaning back on the bed with a red flush to her face, her chest heaving as she watched the Faunus with dulled eyes. The Faunus slowly knelt on the bed, her fingers running under the heiress' skirt, her blunt claws scraping against the tights, her teeth scraping against Weiss' collarbone, making Weiss ghost a moan, her fingers tangling into the long, black curls of the faunus above her.

"I want you." Blake grumbled against her skin, her golden eyes narrowed and a growl in her chest, her lips peeling back from her teeth as she left a trail of soft, red marks down her chest. "I need you." She hissed. Weiss moaned as Blake's teeth found her stomach, leaving deep indents, but not drawing blood. Blake's fingers crept past the crux of Weiss' thighs, making her grumble lowly in need, but Blake simply chuckled, resting a soft kiss against Weiss' heaving stomach, moving her other hand to pull off Weiss' skirt.

Weiss rose her hips, her muscles trembling as she rose her hands above her head. "How many girls do you say that too, Belladonna?" Weiss teased, her breath shuddering as Blake growled against her hipbone, her tongue tracing the lines of the light scars that her own teeth made. Weiss couldn't help but moan as Blake threatened her skin with her teeth, her golden eyes watching how her muscles flinched away from her light touches.

"Only the ones I've marked with a scar, Schnee." Blake teased in return. She finally pulled Weiss' skirt off, tugging off her panties and growling lowly as she dragged her fingers slowly through the heiress' folds, making her gasp for air and her fingers tangle into the thin blanket. "Damn." Blake hummed, glancing up at Weiss, how her face was flushed and her eyes screwed closed. Slowly, Blake sank a finger into her, humming loudly as Weiss moaned loudly.

"Stop."

Blake rose her eyes, her jaw hanging open, wondering if she had heard the heiress right.

"Weiss are you ok-"

"I said stop." Weiss breathed louder, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Blake immediately removed her hand, scrambling to sit beside the heiress, her jaw flapping uselessly as Weiss slowly sat up, pushing her hair from her eyes. "I can't do this." She breathed. Blake rose her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry if my nails hu-" Weiss silenced her with a shake of her head, slowly standing and pulling on her clothes.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…Kay?"

Blake tilted her head slightly, climbing off the bed to pull on her own clothes. Eventually they were both dressed, with Weiss leaning on the dresser and Blake sitting on the bed, looking up at the white hair that hung in the heiress' blue eyes, her own golden eyes wide as Weiss began to speak.

"We're done."

Blake felt her heart sink like a stone. "What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"That you don't want me anymore."

"That's exactly what it means."

Blake felt a sob push from her throat as she buried her face in her hands. Weiss hardened herself, not letting any emotion be seen from her blue eyes. "You should have known we would have never lasted, Blake. What if my father finds out I'm dating a faunus?"

"You would be defaced, defamed, you would loose all of your pretty status, right?" Blake snarled, moving past the sorrow and quickly into the anger. Blake stood and scoffed loudly. "Whatever, Weiss. Don't crawl back to me when you want a quick fling." She snarled, marching out of the room and slamming the door.

Weiss sighed slowly, tilting her head back and letting her tears fall free, her jaw grit as she held back her sobs. "My father would have you killed." She hissed into the air, her shoulders shaking as her face crumpled into sobs, her shoulders shaking with sobs.


End file.
